silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scavenger
Joseph Coyote, more commonly known by his criminal nickname, The Scavenger, is a sadistic cannibal of Cheyenne descent from Lame Deer, Montana who was locked away in the Raccoon City Penitentiary along with both Billy Steve and Jared Wrightsworth III. He is notably short from malnutrition during puberty and pathetically thin and frail, due to his distaste for regular food. Appearance Personality Relationships Billy Steve Dawn Lawson *''See:'' Dawn the Duck Flint Rembrandt Henry O'Toole Initially O'Toole gains little interest from Steve and Coyote when he first encounters them at the hotel he has been staying at while waiting for the others from his motorcycle club, the Kreatures Klub. However when the two killers run across the Kreatures Klub later on they attack, desiring their leather jackets with hopes that they may increase their protection against the denizens of the town. O'Toole barely escapes with his life, and afterwards is forced into hiding several times when the pair show up. Huey Yang *See Huey the Horse Huey "the Stallion" Yang is one of the Kreatures Klub members and is on-scene when both the Scavenger and Billy Steve attack. Despite being more numerous, the brutality of the duo's attack forces the club to beat a hasty retreat in an attempt to regroup. Huey stays close to three others - Henry, Robert, and Dawn - and they, followed by Katherine as well, try to lose their pursuers in the Labyrinth of Self Reflection. The group get confused and lost within its maze-like structure and he is slain by The Scavenger before he is able to escape its confines. The Scavenger then removes his jacket to wear himself. Katherine Garavito *See Kathy the Kitty Katherine "the Manx" Garavito is one of the Kreatures Klub members and is on-scene when both the Scavenger and Billy Steve attack. Despite being more numerous, the brutality of the duo's attack forces the club to beat a hasty retreat in an attempt to regroup. Katherine follows four others - Dawn, Henry, Huey, and Robert - into the Labyrinth of Self Reflection. The group get confused and lost within its maze-like structure and she is slain before she is able to escape. Robert Ridgway *See Robbie the Rabbit Shawn Roback Billy Steve and The Scavenger run across Shawn Roback and his motorcycle fairly early on, and although the three don't necessarily get along like best friends, they all work together on occasion to solve problems that relates to each of them. Theirs is a mutual trust out of sheer necessity. Shawn comes across the two one more time during his travels, only this time he finds the two wearing a pair of Kreatures Klub leather jackets. Immediately he is extremely suspicious, and his questioning alarms the two murderers. Realizing that their jig is up, they attack Shawn. Luckily for him, he beats them both to within an inch of their lives; luckily for them, he fails to successfully kill them and they escape. Although Shawn doesn't really see them from then on, the two set up a few traps for him involving monsters from the town before running off, only for their traps to fail each time. Thor Steinbach Background History thumb|400px|Joe's hometown: Lame Deer, Montana While in jail, he formed an alliance of sorts with Billy Steve, who had been going stir crazy at the time. Ever the devil's advocate, The Scavenger proceeded to convince Billy Steve to act upon his pedophilic tendencies within the prison and pressed ever harder until his whisperings began to sway his so-called "friend". This swaying came about on "Bring Your Child to Work Day", where one of the guards brought his young daughter, Lucy, in. Scavenger acted as a distraction for Billy Steve to kidnap the child, and when the guards finally found where they had taken the little girl, they found Billy having his way with her cooked corpse while the Scavenger was gnawing on the other end. This was in fact the Scavenger's intention all along, and why the two made such an excellent pairing. They were both beaten to within an inch of their lives and sent to solitary confinement for months on end. According to Coyote, were they not already on Death Row, this act would have put them both on it—this is in direct conflict with Steven's side of the story, where he states that it was this act that got them into Death Row in the first place. Eventually they were both sent back to Death Row, although they were separated and placed in different cells from then on, at opposing sides of the cell block. When the incident of Raccoon City occurred, both Billy Steve and the Scavenger successfully broke free, due to the guard whose daughter they killed and partially consumed deciding to have himself some real street justice; however the guard was overpowered, allowing their flight. The two would later escape the city alive and surprisingly unscathed, only to feel a beckoning from the mysterious town of Silent Hill… Appearances *''Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire'' *''Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism'' (novella) *''Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism'' (video game) **''Silent Hill: Roback's Story'' *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' Category:Characters Category:Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism